Nicknames
by Cool Guy Jean
Summary: JeanSasha Week; Entry 2. Theme: Sass & Teasing. Modern AU. Just short little drabble between the two in regards to one of Jean's classic nicknames.


"For the last time, stop calling me that!" The young man's voice echoed down the hall. There wasn't any bit of malice in his tone, rather, a tinge of irritation mixed with each word.

"Oh, come on!" A young ladies voice followed suit. "You've had that nickname since we were kids!" At the finish of her statement, footsteps began trotting against the hardwood floor. The young man rapidly paced down the hallway and into the kitchen, where the source of the lighthearted rebuttal was. As he entered the room, the young man finished throwing on the T-shirt he was changing into, his toned body and tanned skin visible to the young lady for only a split second.

"Look, it was okay _then,_ but this is _now,_ and right now, we're dating. Not just best friends." Jean crossed his arms over his chest, patiently waiting for how his recently best friend-turned-girlfriend, Sasha, planned to reply. She looked up, golden eyes shining and pony tail flailing along with her movements. The sly grin crossing her cheeks was only met by his subtle frown. Sasha could tell that, although Jean wasn't upset, he wasn't in the best of moods either. It was strange, really. On the ride back from lunch, all she had said was his life-long nickname, and he just sort of went off. Jean could be a little bit of a loud mouth, and definitely arrogant at times, but dumb little things like that never seemed to matter.

"Well," She started, carefully phrasing her next choice in words. "Maybe, just maybe, it's… you know…. Just a fitting nickname." Judging by the sudden drop of expression and widening of his eyes, Sasha only confirmed the fact that she wasn't the best at handling delicate conversations.

"It is NOT fitting at all!" He replied after a brief pause. Sasha, out of pure instinct, threw her hands up in defense, a sheepish grin now crossing her cheeks. The young man continued. "Look, it all started 'cause that jerk Eren said it in what? Third grade? That was like eleven years ago!" He shifted himself closer to her, leaning on the black granite countertops. "I've changed, I've matured, and I certainly don't see that name as fitting."

"Jean, Jean, calm down." Sasha's delicate voice soothed the man, as his tensed posture began to slump slowly. She had that effect on him; always had and always will. No matter what the situation was, she could calm him down. Usually this meant settling him down after a verbal battle between him and Eren, or a….. well, come to think of it, it was usually just something involving Eren. Those two were always at each other, and it wouldn't be surprising if Mikasa was to Eren as she was to Jean; Maybe not romantic, but certainly capable of cooling them off a bit.

"I didn't mean it like that; not at all." She continued as she moved her way from her seat at the counter to a position behind her hunched boyfriend. Slowly, yet deliberately, she began running her hands over his tightened shoulders, releasing the tension through a series of squeezes and releases. She certainly was no masseuse, but in Jean's eyes she was. She knew how to press all of his buttons; a somewhat dangerous skill to possess in his eyes.

The young man's breathing began to slow as she continued with her explanation. "What I meant was that, seeing as it was such an old name, it just grew on you. Believe me, you're handsome, smart, and a good guy. Just because we _say_ it doesn't mean we actually want to get on your case." She paused, and replied, in a subtle attempt to add some humor. "Well, maybe Eren does, but he's just a-"

"Dickwad?" Jean replied. "I barely noticed." Although his irritation had dropped, his sarcasm remained as high as ever. Sasha just giggled a bit at his antics, until he suddenly turned around. Their faces were now only mere inches away from each other. Jean slowly grabbed her hands and held them at chest level. He inched in and planted a kiss on her pursed lips. The subtle tinge of red that barely showed before now erupted, her cheeks now swollen with it. His hands released from hers, and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Although Sasha knew how to get to Jean, he knew how to get to her as well. Sometimes, she wasn't okay with this (his overly sarcastic attitude becoming a real pain to deal with), but it was times like this when she was glad they were so familiar with each other's personalities. The bond between them only grew stronger with each passing day.

Jean leaned in close, his mouth less than an inch away from her ear. In a sly, smooth tone, he whispered into her ear "You're an angel." It was an attempt to "woo" Sasha a bit, and it definitely worked. Jean had just hit one of her weak spots, and it was only fair that she did the same.

Slowly, she stood on her toes in an effort to match his height, and when she was finally close enough to his ear, she replied. "And you're still a horse face."

In an instant, Jean removed himself from their embrace, his arms griping her shoulders at a now arm's length away. The look on his face was serious, and with that, Sasha started to laugh a bit internally, and it took every bit of her being in order to hold her giggles back.

Well, it didn't work.

With that, all Jean could do was sigh, cast his gaze toward the floor, and reply with a muttered "God Dammit…"


End file.
